A Nightmare Realized
by WH-Allen Florence
Summary: The Sequel and Continuation of "A Waking Nightmare". The lunatic that is orchestrated the kidnapping plot is now making his own moves to capture and realize his goal, and Akaashi, Tsukishima, Kenma, and Kageyama are the main actors of his next twisted play. Be warned...possible character deaths. I Known NOTHING! NOTHING at all!
1. The Curtains Rise

Six months had passed since the kidnapping crisis, and everyone is back to the normal routines in life. Waking up, going to morning practice, go to classes, after school practice, then home; this was the norm for the 4 that were enjoying the time away from the reoccurring memories of the nightmarish week months before. Well the one little thing that changed was the security. After three months of being under protective custody, the assigned bodyguards were given the order to return to base. Their teammates took over the new security detail. Never was there a time when either of the boys had time alone. Instead a flock of cats, crows and owls circled around them as if they were the President of the United States. (With Karasuno's uniform, they looked even more the part). Despite that, everyone was acting normal, even Akaashi laughed every once in a while towards Bokuto's mood swinging antics.

But, this seemingly endless peace came to an end for a lurking figure in the shadows is waiting for the moment to reclaim his lost prizes.

At the holding facility…

"Ritsu Matsuri?" Agent Hinata called out from the other side of the barbed window. Ritsu's lanky figure, dressed in orange, hobbled over to the window, pressing his forehead against the cool glass.

"Whatdaya want, woman?" Ritsu asked in a drawled tone, as if he were drunk, "I got nothing left to say but to drop dead you son of a-"

"We went to your group's usual hide out. Thought you should know that Arai, Sato and Watobi are dead. Gun shots, execution style. Seems like your so called boss made sure that they don't talk," Hinata said calmly, "If you have anything to add to your statements about the goal that you kept mentioning, now's the time to do so." With that, she slid a clean, unused notebook into the open slot and a dull pen.

Dumbfounded, Ritsu raised deft hands and traced circles on the cover with his fingers.

"How do I know that you're not lying?" Ritsu asked, breaking the silence.

"What would I gain if I lied to you?" Hinata asked in a rhetorical tone.

"I want a deal," Ritsu stated.

"It depends on the quality of your work here," Hinata bargained, pointing at the notepad.

A few more moment in silence, and Ritsu took the pen and started writing. His handwriting became dramatic, mad man like, as time went by. After 7 hours of writing and waiting, Ritsu put the pen down atop the now crinkled notebook and slid both back into the slot halfway.

Gripping the other end of the notebook, Ritsu threw a scanning glare right into Hinata, her eyes meeting his, unyielding to his intimidation. After the psychological warfare was over, he released the notepad and Hinata began reading his work.

After a few moments, Hinata put the journal down and rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"Is this really going to happen?" Hinata asked, questioning Ritsu's sanity at this point. Ritsu merely nodded, and slouched back on the wooden chair, his arms crossed against his chest.

After a moment in contemplating the pros and cons in dealing with the likes of Ritsu Matsuri, she came to the sobering decision.

"Deal."


	2. Act 1: Ace of Hearts--Kageyama

Ace of Hearts: Kageyama

"Kageyama!" a chipper voice rang out, "Throw me a few tosses."

"Yeah," Kageyama conceded and walked over to the court to set up for Hinata's spike.

"Hey, give it a rest guys, we gotta close up the gym. It's already late," Sawamura called out, but soon gave up and left the keys next to the pair's backpacks. "Good work tonight guys!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and separated to go home.

 _Soon. Very soon._

After two hours of throwing tosses and the managers finally convincing them to go home, the boys cleaned up, packed up, locked the gym doors and regrouped to go home.

Strolling together through the quiet streets on their way home, not much was said, a comfortable silence.


	3. Act 2: Ace of Spades--Tsukishima

Ace of Spades: Tsukishima

"Tsukki~!" a voice rang behind the lanky 6-foot volleyball regular.

"Shut it already Yamaguchi. I can hear you just fine." Tsukishima said with a twinge of annoyance, but the rest was a familiar comfort.

"Sorry, sorry. But I thought I told you to wait up for me" Yamaguchi said with a whine behind his voice.

"Didn't know I needed your approval for club dismissal" Tsukishima retorted and put his headphones on.

Yamaguchi couldn't help but snicker a little at his really tall and stoic friend and strode alongside him. The night was cool and even under the full moon light the season's colors glowed with spots of deep green and autumn hues of oranges and reds.

 _Enjoy while it lasts._

They trailed their usual way home, and parted when they met the fork and Tsukishima's brother was waiting for him there.


	4. Act 3: Ace of Diamonds--Akaashi

"Akaashi, Left!" Bokuto bellowed as he made his running start to the net.

"Here you go." Akaashi replied and set up the toss to Bokuto who, once again for the 6th point in a row, made the winning spike and ended the second set; the score ending with 2 wins and zero losses.

After the handshakes, and the Fukurodani team made sure this time that all visitors had all their belongings and left the school grounds, they retreated back to the locker room.

 _You won't be safe for long_.

"Akaashi! Keep tossing to me for the next match!" Bokuto muffled out as he changed his shirt.

"…Yeah, yeah. Like usual." Akaashi replied and got dressed.

"Akaashi, why'd you have to pause about that?!" Bokuto cried out, tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

Fellow teammates held back their laughter as the seemingly nonsensical conversation continued on for a while longer.

Both Bokuto and Akaashi finally got through with changing, said their goodbyes, and set off together to go home and to get ready to bathe and go to sleep.


	5. Act 4: Ace of Clovers--Kenma

"Games again?" Kuroo asks as he and his childhood friend walk towards the convenience store where the rest of the regulars were gathered.

"I'm not gaming, I'm just texting mom that I'm with you and the guys," Kenma replied hitting the send button and putting his phone away, "Besides, I don't game much nowadays."

"That's good, you have been getting up on time for the past few weeks." Kuroo said while ruffling the pudding colored hair.

"Knock it off," Kenma said batting the hand away from his head, "I'll get shorter than Hinata if you keep doing that."

"What're you talking about?" Kuroo asks with a snicker, expecting no reply in return. They were at the front of the convenience store when Lev burst forth with an arm full of meat buns.

"Senpai! Here I got your shares! Yamamoto paid for all these," Lev chimed as his upperclassmen took a bun each.

"I wanna eat instant noodles too" Kenma muttered.

"Wuh? We just got out of a work out and you want to eat what?!" Yamamoto walked out of the front door and cried out.

The team came together and laughter bubbled the streets, Kenma cracked a giggle along with them.

 _They can't protect you forever._


End file.
